The present invention relates to a control system for a multi-purpose utility vehicle of the type described in applicant's co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 06/106,468 filed Dec. 26, 1979, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,409. In such application, there is disclosed a multi-purpose utility vehicle for handling various items and/or materials. The vehicle provides, on one chassis, an articulated vehicle which incorporates a pivotally mounted, telescopic boom assembly for continuous pivotal movement capable of rotation through an arc of 360.degree.. The vehicle chassis also mounts a hydraulically operated lift platform assembly disposed at the forward end of the vehicle to provide a load receiving function in response, for example, to loading from the telescoping boom assembly. In addition, the vehicle incorporates a selectively adjustable outrigger assembly which may be extended and retracted laterally and longitudinally in respect to the vehicle chassis for stabilizing the vehicle and handling heavy loads. Accordingly, the description of applicant's co-pending application in respect to such multi-purpose functions is incorporated herein by reference so as to be included as a part hereof.